Eternal Love
by Orenji Yume
Summary: (sequel to 'Forbidden Love') Based on Rayearth OAV, an UmiClef one-shot fic. Three years have passed, Umi still can't take her mind off that mysterious person she dreamt. Pained, Clef finds a way to solve everything...(full summary inside) Pls R&R!


_Eternal Love by Orenji Yume__  
_  
_An Umi/Clef one-shot fic (sequel to 'Forbidden Love')_

**A/N: To tell you the truth, I didn't plan a sequel. But...in the end I found myself writing it. Enjoy!**

**SPOILERS : This fic follows the OAV. Umi is already in Kanazawa, and so...Hikaru and Fuu aren't with her.**

**STORY: Three, long years have passed since Clef left, and erased himself from Umi's memory. (In case some of you are confused, Umi wanted Clef to erase herself from his memory, but Clef did otherwise without her knowing.) Umi can't seem to get her faint impression of Clef out of her head, even though he seems to fade away every time she doesn't look at the many pictures she drew of him. (It could be Clef's doing...wanting her to forget him completely...just a slight hint.) And one day...she meets someone who confirms all of her fascinations... Sorry if anyone seems OOC. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rayearth OAV, CLAMP does.**

'Are you real...? If so...why doesn't there seem to be any sign of you? Are you from another country? Another continent? Or...another world? Then...why did I dream of you? I tried to search my mind for some clue of your name but...there's no inkling!' Sighing, Umi laid down on the bed, with her arms stretched out, holding in her hands, the first picture she had drawn of that enchanting person shrouded in mystery. 'I feel silly...getting myself so involved with you. But then again...' She traced her finger against his face, smiling to herself. 'You seemed so real...and I don't wish to forget about that night.'

What happened that night? Umi could not really remember very clearly. All she could associate with that dream was...night...sand...waters...and him, especially him, and especially about those eyes. Those vivid, purple eyes were ingrained deep inside her mind. She flushed. 'Did we kiss...?' Sitting up, she placed the picture of her dream-lover on the bed and stood up. 'I have to go to the library now to do some research...' Stretching her arms in the air and rubbing her eyes, she tried to wake herself up from her fantasy world and into reality.

As Umi went to get a change of clothes, she seemed to have felt a familiar presence. Turning around to face outside, her sapphire eyes darted around. Walking towards the window, she leaned against the window ledge and turned her head from side to side. When she was finally assured that it was just her imagination, she went back to what she was doing before.

Outside, a pair of brilliant eyes appeared in a distance as they opened, and then they closed once more and vanished.

……Somewhere else……

Opening his eyes, Clef looked around him. 'Good...I didn't shift anywhere else...if not it would be risky...' Getting up from the chair, Clef walked up to the tall, glass window. Gazing outside, the aching of his heart became more distinct. 'It has been three years already in her world...yet she still can't get her mind off me.' Staring across the lush green pasture that faced him, he gripped his staff. 'I don't know whether that should be a blessing or curse...usually I would've been glad that my lover still remembers me but...' Shaking his head, Clef turned away from the peaceful scenery. 'How sardonic...'

"How else can I help you?" He asked himself in a soft tone. "Without causing you more pain?" Knocking his staff against the ground hard. "If only I can get to your world and stay there forever without causing any danger to anyone in return!" Frustrated, he dropped his staff against the floor and had his head in his hands. "I'd rather spend one lifetime with the one dearest to me than spend an eternity all alone." Shutting his eyes, he spoke. "Isn't there a way out...? At least...a way to put a stop to her longings for me forever..."

Standing up, he went through the dozens of books stacked up on the shelves once more. 'There has to be a solution...I can't take 'no' for an answer...'

……At Umi's side……

Running her hand against the long, uneven stretch of different books, Umi searched through the books for something related to her assignment topic. 'Nothing here seems to help...Maybe I should try the other shelf.' Turning to face behind her, she went through the same procedure but ended up with the same result as before. Sighing, she thought to herself. 'I'll try the shelf behind...' Just as she was about to walk away, she heard a 'thud'.

Her eyes moved down onto the floor to see a blue book there, standing there with its pages opened, and the cover scintillating in the sunlight that poured through the small window above. Umi bent down to pick it up, and her eyes sped through the few words that caught her eyes. 'Dreams can come true...' Knitting her eyebrows, she turned the books around to see which genre it was. 'Fairytales? What is it doing in the History section?' Frowning, Umi closed the book and took a few steps forward, intending to return it to its rightful place. But at that moment, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

……At Clef's side……

Settling down in the chair with a thick book in his hand, turned to one of the last few yellow pages, Clef placed his index finger against the page he was looking at and closed his eyes. Muttering to himself, the book started to glow and in the middle of it, it started to hollow out to make way for a scene to clear out. As the glowing ceased, Clef opened his eyes. 'Umi...' (1)

And then, Clef opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something. But it was not to himself this time...

……At Umi's side……

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

Arching her neck, Umi managed to catch a glimpse of someone. As she turned around, she blinked at the person standing there. 'Locks of beautiful purple hair, a tall figure, slim body, and those piercing purple eyes...' Gasping, Umi rubbed her eyes. 'This isn't a dream...is it?' He was definitely dressed differently, but...his face...and his figure...they were the same. With one of her hands, Umi pinched herself on the arm. 'Ouch!' It hurt her. Staring up at the person, Umi's mind was in a whirl.

Giving a weird look at Umi, the guy just shook it away and said, "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering him, Umi just asked blankly, "You...you are...?"

Smiling, he replied, "I'm one of the staff here. Do you need any help?"

"Oh...okay..." Was all Umi managed to force out of her mouth. Staring down at the book in her hand, Umi jumped and let out a small cry. It was as if something acrid had stung her mouth and she had been shaken awake. "I'm so sorry about just now. This..." She handed the book to him. "Would you mind putting it back for me? Thanks."

Blinking at Umi's reaction, he then gazed at the book and grinned, "You still read these fairytales until now?"

"W-what?" Umi blushed and quickly corrected him. "No, don't get the wrong idea! I-it's just that found it lying here! That's all!"

"Alright," He chuckled, as he flipped through the pages. "But these fairytales do hold some meaning in them..."

As he said that, Umi stared at him, as if she had felt something that was not there initially. She whispered to herself, "Dreams can come true..." 'Then that means...this is him! Is it? I don't wish to recognise the wrong person!' Her eyes travelled to the book in his hand, and then back to the guy standing in front of her. 'Maybe that book was a sign...' The more she thought about it, the more she seemed convinced.

"If there's nothing else, I'll just get back to my work," He closed the book shut. "Don't wish to hold you up." He waved and disappeared behind the shelves of books. "See you!"

But as he went off, Umi was still deep in her thoughts, and had not listened to him. Before she realised it, Umi saw that he was gone. Rushing behind the shelves, she saw no one. 'No...' Hitting herself mentally, she blamed herself for not grabbing that golden chance. Her heart sank as she sighed and leaned against the shelf. 'How could I...?'

Going back to her work, Umi thought to herself. 'Wait...he said he was one of the library staff. That means I can ask about him.' Beaming, Umi continued picking through the numerous books. 'I don't know his name...but I'm sure his outstanding looks would be enough.' Giggling, Umi's heart lightened, as if a large rock that had been suppressing her heart had been removed.

……At Clef's side……

Watching her every move, Clef smiled. 'I see...' He seemed to have read her thoughts. Lifting his hand, he called a book from the shelves to him. When it reached him, he started searching through the pages. It was a book concerning Umi's world.

'Where is it...?' Clef spotted the library where Umi was and scanned the area around it. 'I know what to do next...' With that, he closed the book and sent it back to where it is, and concentrated on the book lying on his lap.

……At Umi's side……

With some books stacked in her hand, Umi headed towards the counter to borrow those books. As the lady there scanned the books, Umi's thoughts started to wander. 'What could happen...?' If she found him again, maybe she could confirm her dream and fantasies...along with that, he might say that he had that very same dream and everything else. With a content smile on her face, Umi thought further. 'Then we could be together...finally. At least those three, long years had not been at vain. And-'

"Excuse me, miss," A voice broke Umi's chain of thoughts. "You're holding up the queue..."

Feeling her head being pulled away from the clouds, Umi stared at the lady, "Huh?" Looking behind her, Umi reddened. "I'm so sorry!" Grabbing her books, Umi hurried away.

Sighing, Umi looked around her. 'Oh wait! I have yet to ask about him!' Turning one small round on where she was standing, Umi did not have a clue as to where she could ask her question. Staring at the lady just now, Umi saw no other person in sight that looked like they were part of the library staff. Walking up to the lady, who was now busy typing, as there were no other people on the other side of the counter.

"Sorry to bother you," Umi spoke in a low tone. "But...could you help me with something? I'm looking for one of the library staff..."

Looking up from the computer, the lady kept quiet for a minute or so before she replied, "Who are you looking for?"

Umi answered, "I'm not sure of his name. But...he's quite tall, taller than me, that is. Purple hair and eyes and-yeah...that's about it..."

Umi felt as if she should have stopped there. If not, she might have blurted out everything concerning her dream, fantasies and even her feelings for him. Blushing lightly at that thought, Umi imagined what the lady might have thought if she had told everything.

After considering for some time, the lady finally said, "I think I know who you're talking about. He's new, so I'm not too certain about his name. And I think he's gone off already." Checking her watch, the lady nodded. "Since today's a Saturday, he's been let off early..."

"Oh..." Umi quickly knocked on every corner of her mind for some answers. "Is it possible...if you could give me his address? I would like to visit him, if that's okay..."

The lady shook her head, "We don't give information on our staff unless there's some special reason...I'm sorry, hope you understand that."

Disappointed, Umi replied, "I-It's alright...I understand your situation. Never mind, I'll come back again."

……At Clef's side……

"Leaving already...?" Clef smiled. With his tip of his finger, Clef touched the picture in the book and chanted a spell. 'This should help you...Umi...' Drawing his hand away, the picture stirred and Clef observed, as he saw the lady standing up to call back Umi.

……At Umi's side……

"Excuse me, miss," The lady raised an arm to beckon Umi back. "On the other hand, I think I can slip through a loophole and tell you his address. How about it?"

Immediately, Umi dashed up to the lady, "Really? Thank you! Would you get into any trouble? I don't wish for that to happen."

Shaking her head, the lady began typing, "No, I won't. If you don't mind, please give me a minute or two..."

Umi nodded and leaned her back against the counter. 'Good...at least I don't have to wait to get a glimpse of him again.' Hugging the books to her chest, Umi heaved a sigh of relief. 'Maybe I could get to see him again today...that would be nice...' Gazing above her, Umi wondered. 'Is there someone watching over me? If not then my lucky star must be shining today.'

"I've found his address, miss," The lady called to Umi. "Here..." She scribbled the address on a slip of paper and passed it to Umi, adding with a smile. "Hope you will be able to find him."

Umi smiled as she studied the address, "Thanks a lot!" After reading the address, she asked. "Um...do you know where this is?"

"Oh?" The lady gazed at the computer screen. "I'm not sure...but I think that once you're out of the library, just turn left and keep walking. I think you should be able to spot it..."

……At Clef's side……

Resting against the chair, Clef closed his weary eyes. 'True enough...my energy has been drained...and so rapidly...considering my power and position.' Taking a few deep breaths, Clef opened his eyes to see Umi hurrying out of the library and turning left, and the same time trying to figure the address she had been just given. But it seemed to her that she had never ever heard or seen such an address.

Smiling mischeviously to himself, Clef said, as if trying to tell her the answer, "Of course...I created it..."

It was only a few steps Umi had taken, before Clef saw that she had passed a thin, white line hanging in mid-air. 'She has passed it already...and has leapt into another dimension...a dimension of my own...' (2)

……At Umi's side……

"Huh?" Umi turned around her, but she saw nothing odd. "Strange...I felt as if I've entered another world..." Shrugging that thought off, she continued walking straight ahead. "Is it me...or is this place too quiet?" She glanced around, but did not see a single soul in sight.

It caused shivers to run down her spine, and she quickly hugged herself, trying to calm herself down. 'This feeling...it feels so familiar...' She shook her head. 'No way...it's probably just my imagination. How could such a thing have happened before? Everyone disappearing...maybe they all just went together to some show or such.' Looking at the piece of paper in her hand again, she told herself. 'Now...to find him...'

As if her calls had been answered, she nearly knocked into a post. Raising her head, she saw the address she had been looking for this whole time. She blinked, a bit startled. 'Weird...never mind...' Going around the corner, she saw a few houses standing in front of her. 'Where is it...?' Trying to match the house numbers to the exact same one on her paper, she started down the path. It was long before she found it.

And then, she studied the house. It was like all the other houses here, except...there was something different about it. 'W-what?' Umi rubbed her eyes to stare at the house intently. 'No...it didn't change...' Shaking her head, Umi told herself off. 'How can a house change into...into...into a palace? What was I thinking? I'm just seeing things...that's all...'

Stepping inside, she went up towards the door. Knocking on it a few times, she waited for an answer. There was none. 'Is he not at home...?' She clutched the paper in her hand tightly. 'No...not after I came all the way here...' Just then, her eyes lit up as she heard someone.

……At Clef's side……

'Umi...' Clef coughed as he clutched his chest. 'Now it's acting up...I...I can't take this much longer. Looking into Umi's eyes, Clef thought to himself. 'Quickly, my love...I...'

Holding his staff firmly on the ground, Clef prevented himself from falling over. 'This pain...it's suddenly so intense...' (3)

……At Umi's side……

"Come in...it's open..."

Her heart jumped for joy when she heard that same voice again. She pushed open the door and closed it behind her. Taking a few steps forward, she saw him sitting on a chair. Then, as if a shockwave had hit her, the seal holding back her memories of Clef was broken. A flood of memories flowed through her and she stared at him. 'You...C-Clef...!' Suddenly, a flash appeared before her and she saw Clef, the one who was in Cephiro right now, in pain. Gasping, Umi ran up to him, crying out his name.

"Clef! Clef! Are you alright? What's going on? Why are you-" Her hand slipped right past his body. "Clef..." Staring up at him she cried out. "Why? Why can't I touch you? Why?!" Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, as she looked hopelessly at Clef.

Clef stared down, leaning against his staff, "I-I don't have much time left...I used too much of my power..." He smiled at Umi. "I..I'll do what I came here for now..." Stretching out a shaking hand, he winced. "Don't worry...we'll see each other again...sooner than you think..."

"No, Clef!" Umi placed both hands against his cheeks, but she only felt thin air. "I don't want you to go away! Just live! Live for us! For me...for our love...please..."

Shaking his head, Clef replied, "No...I have a better way, trust me." Ignoring her pleas, he closed his eyes and muttered something, and then he added. "Umi...I love...you..."

Umi stared in horror as she saw him beginning to disappear, "Clef, no! What's happening to you? Clef!" She leaned forward to grasp him but felt nothing of him, and she saw nothing of him either. "Clef...I...love you..."

She felt weak in her knees, and she fell onto the floor. Around her, things began to vanish from her sight. Her eyes were tired. 'No...I don't want to sleep...I don't want to wake up again with him not by my side...not...ever...again...' And with that, she fell into a deep slumber.

……Rebirth……

Standing by the cherry tree, Umi leaned against it. She did not know why she was here...she just felt like she should come, as if she was drawn to it in some way. And as to how long she was going to stand there, she had no idea as well. As long as it may take...

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE  
shinjiteru yume miru chikara  
te wo nobashi tsukamou kazoekirenai mirai

All you need is love!  
Believing in the power of dreaming  
Reach out your hands and grasp an incalculable future...

"Umi..." That voice echoed in her ears.

Turning around, Umi's eyes met with purple orbs, "Clef...is that really you? Or am I just dreaming?"

Stepping up to her, Clef placed both hands on her cheeks, "No...it's real...I assure you."

"Clef..."

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE  
kanawanai yume wa nai  
tooku hanaretemo anata wo mitsumeteru

All you need is love!  
There is no dream that can't come true  
Even if we are far apart, I'll gaze at you.

Closing their eyes, they embraced each other. How long has it been, since they had last touched each other? Felt each other's breathing? Smelled each other's scent? Saw each other? Pulling away from each other, Clef caressed Umi's face gently. Nobody said anything. Drawing her towards him, Clef kissed her on the lips. Kissing back, deeper than ever, Umi's eyes were wet. And how long has it been, since they had last tasted each other like this? It had seemed like an eternity. But it does not matter now, for their love would last an eternity as well...

_END_

(1): Clef actually found a spell for rebirth. But if he wanted to do that, it would mean everyone on that world would die and be reborn. As to that person Umi saw, it was him, just another him.

(2): Thus, he created his own dimension and lured Umi in.

(3): What's causing Clef's pain is Umi's love for him. The more she felt it (since her realisation grew, even though she may not have noticed it...), the more pain he felt. Why? Since there must be some pain involved in the spell, and their love was the reason behind it all, therefore, the irony.

_"Once I dreamed I was a butterfly, and now I no longer know whether I am Chuang-tzu, who dreamed I was a butterfly, or whether I am a butterfly dreaming that I am Chuang-tzu." - Chuang-tzu_

**A/N: I hope the whole story makes sense to you. If not, then I'll have to edit it. Just tell me your doubts and I'll see whether I can answer them. Actually, I wanted to have a sadder ending (um...but it does seem to fit better with the story than this one...), but in the end I decided against it. Hope you enjoyed it! Oh! And I do not own the song 'All You Need Is Love' (Rayearth OAV theme song). Lyrics and translations from animelyrics . com.**

_END_


End file.
